dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Ashe
Ashe is an Arisen from an age long past, who refused the choice given to him by the Dragon. In return, the Dragon transformed him into a foul creature gone mad with despair at the loss of his pawn lover. He now waits in Bitterblack Isle for those brave enough to face him. Description Ashe has been twisted and warped by bitter hatred. The choice forced upon him had only the option of a cruel death for one of the two people he loved. Ashe's human form now only exists as ghostly memories while he is trapped inside the Daimon. His hatred has festered for centuries, luring unsuspecting adventurers to their doom. Background :"I have raged and wrought destruction." In an age long past, a youth named Ashe was rescued from a village that had been burned to the ground by a dragon. His rescuers, the Arisen Grette and her pawn, Olra, were on a quest to destroy the very wyrm that had destroyed Ashe's hometown. Feeling sorry for the boy, Grette allowed Ashe to accompany the two women on their quest. Along the way he was taught how to fight and became very close to Grette, who he respected as a mentor and mother figure. Eventually the day came when Grette and Olra came across the wyrm they sought and tried to destroy it. Though successful Grette failed to vanquish the Seneschal, and in defeat was made into a Dragon. Olra returned to Ashe, broken, beaten, and barely alive. Afterwards, Ashe accompanied the broken pawn on the quest to find the dragon that killed his mentor. As time passed, he began to notice Olra started bearing an increasing resemblance to his former mentor, Grette. She began to look and act as Grette had. Olra who was now able to love, found an interest in Ashe. The two quickly became infatuated with each other. However, not long after, Ashe was attacked by another dragon. Only this time, the dragon took his heart. Fueled by his hatred for the dragon and his desire to avenge Olra's broken spirit, he set out to defeat this new wyrm. With Olra by his side as his Main Pawn, the two tracked down the dragon that had stolen his heart. When they came upon the dragon, they discovered the dragon was his fallen mentor, Grette. Now-dragon Grette offered Ashe a choice. He could either stand his ground and kill the dragon, his former and beloved mentor, or sacrifice his current loved one, Olra, for a wish. Unable to make his choice because of his love for both women, he instead cursed the endless cycle of the Arisen, the world, and its creator for his cruel fate. Taking Ashe's words as his choice for the latter offer, the dragon Grette killed Olra and granted Ashe his wish for power. He was turned into an inhuman creature and given the power to end the cycle of the Arisen and destroy everything. Broken, distraught and unable to cope with what had transpired; Ashe was driven mad, corrupting him and enslaving his spirit to the will of the Daimon. :"Naught shall remain." Equipment *Wavering Cloth Armor *The Lion's Spine Armor *''Unknown'' Armor (the shin armor is similar in design to that part of the Iron Leg Guards) *Leather Bandings Clothing (or similar) Notes *See Ashe's Account for information on his page in the Monument of Remembrance. Within his account, he notes that changes about the world - after the dragon is slain and how it also reverted upon Grette's defeat. Gallery Ashe 02.jpg Ashe 03.jpg Category:Arisen Category:Males